


Os beijos que eu não te dei

by pinkychan, vihvih



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a Dreamwork pode torturar mutilar e matar o Shiro mas aqui ele está de férias na Grécia, aviso: esta fanfic pode causar caries, brazilian!Adam, crianças de férias na Grécia, eu juro que apesar do titulo dramático é tudo fofo, eu sinto falta de songfic, não é um pedido de casamento, porque o Shiro merece FÉRIAS, saindo uma fanfic 4 queijos, ship alternativo Shiro/Felicidade, so cheesey, é tão piegas mas é bonitinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkychan/pseuds/pinkychan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vihvih/pseuds/vihvih
Summary: Uma viagem de formatura, uma praia, um ukulele e uma não pedido de casamento.





	Os beijos que eu não te dei

O sol tinha começado a fazer seu caminho de volta para encontrar o oceano e, apesar do cansaço, nem um deles estava particularmente disposto a encerrar o dia voltando para o hotel. Havia um itinerário bastante rígido a ser seguido, mas a ideia de deixar aquele céu e aquele mar  para simplesmente tomar banho e tocar as roupas para aproveitar um pouco da vida noturna pareciam sugestões cada vez mais distantes e impraticáveis, a final seria mais fácil arrancar a terra de sua orbita do que fazer com que Marvin desse um passo para fora de sua cama se ele tivesse a chance de deitar nela.

O dilema foi solucionado quando Phoebe sacou de sua bolsa mágica um ukulele e começou a tocar enquanto os tons de laranja e vermelho se moviam no céu. Ninguém sabia exatamente de onde o instrumento tinha saído, mas logo estavam todos sentados em envolta, meio enrolados em toalhas e sujos de areia tentando, com muito pouco sucesso, acompanhar as letras e melodias que ela tinha o habito de compor quase que espontaneamente enquanto ia tocando.

A atmosfera descontraída só foi interrompida quando Shiro tentou ser engraçado e pediu para que ela tocasse “Wonderwall”. Imediatamente Phoebe parou sua música autoral e disparou um gesto obsceno na direção do outro, entregando ao final o instrumento para que ele continuasse, enquanto resmungava alto algo sobre como esta juventude não apreciava criatividade.

No final Shiro conseguiu seu objetivo de ‘ser engraçado’, porque todos riram de sua cara de desespero segurando o instrumento enquanto o resto insistia no pedido para que ele tocasse a indigitada música. Não demorou, porém, para que Adam tirasse o instrumento de suas mãos e começasse a tocar os primeiros acordes da musica, o que só angariou mais risadas.

Depois de tocar uma dúzia de sucessos novos e antigos a pedido dos colegas, Adam sorriu brincando com as cordas e começou a cantarolar uma música diferente que todos perceberam logo que era em outro idioma:

_“É você que tem os olhos tão gigantes e a boca tão gostosa/ Eu não vou aguentar”_

A reação da sua plateia de amigos foi imediata. Todos protestaram em coro, alternando diferentes variações de que era para manter o encontro PG13, que era para Adam e Shiro arrumarem um quarto e que era falta de educação expulsar todo mundo da praia assim.

_“Senta aqui do lado e tira logo a roupa/ Esquece o que não importa, nem vamos conversar”_

Shiro estava olhando envergonhado para o chão, o tom rosado de um dia de praia escondendo seu acanhamento por estar recebendo uma serenata na frente de todo seu grupo de amigos, mas não tinha nada que pudesse esconder o sorriso bobo que estava em seu rosto exatamente pelo mesmo motivo.

O que foi provavelmente o que motivou o soco  no ombro que recebeu de Clover enquanto ela inferia que Shiro deveria deixar de ser tão metido e que ele ter encontrado um namorado  que fazia serenatas românticas em paias paradisíacas durante o por do sol não significava que ele devia esfregar isso na cara de todo mundo, quer dizer _ele_ podia  fazer isso , mas era incrivelmente rude.

_“Olha bem rapaz, eu vou te ser sincero/ Quero te ver de branco, quero te ver no altar”_

“Você não tem vergonha? A gente ainda está aqui!” os protestos continuaram, mas Adam não se importou com a oposição e nem perdeu o tom, só continuou cantando como se não tivesse mais ninguém na praia. Ou melhor, como se só tivesse mais uma pessoa na praia. Shiro não  dominava a língua, mas conseguia mais ou menos adivinhar a letra com as poucas palavras que conhecia e o tom da canção.

_“Não tem medo não. Eu sei vai dar errado/ A gente fica longe e volta a namorar depois”_

Os protestos morreram todos antes que ele alcançasse o refrão da música, restando apenas o som do vai e vem do mar no fundo.

_“Olha bem rapaz, eu vou te ser sincero/ Eu to com uma vontade danada de te entregar todos beijos que eu não te dei”_

_“E eu to com uma saudade apertada de de ir dormir bem cansado e de acordar do teu lado pra te dizer que eu te amo/ Que eu te amo demais”_

No final da música, Adam devolveu o _ukulele_ para Phoebe e sentou-se em seu lugar ao lado de Shiro e passou seu braço pelo braço do outro, entrelaçando seus dedos do final.

“Sério? Pelo amor de deus! Pega na bunda dele, não na mão! Desse jeito vocês vão dar diabetes pra todo mundo aqui” disse Chris

“E então, Shiro? O Adam está esperando a sua resposta. Sim ou não?”

“Sim ou não pra que?”

“Uma serenata... em português... em uma praia paradisíaca... no pôr-do-sol. Ou isso foi um pedido de casamento ou o Adam é um idiota, porque ele desperdiçou a melhor chance da vida dele.”

Adam riu sem graça “É só uma música. Eu cantei umas vinte músicas só hoje”

“Mas só uma em português” insistiu.

“Nem toda música em português é romântica, Phoebe. Eu poderia estar falando sobre uma bomba atômica e nenhum de vocês ia saber” retrucou e foi logo mudando de assunto. “Mas então, e como está nosso cronograma, Clover?”

Clover, que sabia espanhol e entendeu muito bem que a música não estava falando de bomba atômica nenhum, só deu um sorriso cheio de dentes como o de um gato que comeu e canário e só concordou, puxando seu _smarthone_ e projetando as tabelas de diversão planejadas para noite para que todos pudessem ver.

E no caminho de volta até o hotel os quatro mosqueteiros seguiram na frente para deixar o casal sozinho para trás. O que deu pra Shiro a oportunidade perfeita de seguir a sugestão de Chirs e colocar a mão no bolso de trás do calção de Adam enquanto eles caminhavam juntos:

“Hipoteticamente... Se fosse um pedido de casamento. Hipoteticamente... Minha resposta hipotética seria sim” riu. “Que pena que a música era sobre uma bomba atômica. ”

“É, que pena” concordou Adam compartilhando o mesmo sorriso de cumplicidade.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A.: Assim que o novo ship surgiu no horizonte, nós começamos a discutir sem parar de levantar hipóteses sobre como seria o relacionamento deles, como seria a dinâmica com os outros colegas de turma e depois colegas de trabalho, inventar momentos e memórias. E é claro que todo ship precisa de uma música tema e a nossa é esse ai (que a vihvih estava guardando pra ‘um dia de chuva’ mas que não teve nem dúvida em dar pro Ship quando começamos com a brincadeira de que o Adam OBVIAMENTE é brasileiro XD
> 
> A música é essa: "Quando bate aquela saudade" por Rubel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMWpm_GOLaA

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The kisses i didn't give you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501837) by [pinkychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkychan/pseuds/pinkychan), [vihvih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vihvih/pseuds/vihvih)




End file.
